The View from Where I Sit
by Autumn Dae
Summary: Chinese takeout, fireworks, and a rooftop. What could be better? Tiva friendship, more if you like. Belated 4th of July oneshot.


It was the Fourth of July. Two-hundred and thirty-three years since the Declaration of Independence was signed. It was the most celebrated day in Washinton, D.C. Thousands, perhaps millions, fled to the Capitol this time of year, despite the heat and the humidity and the crowds. But today, the team had been enveloped in other things.

They had been working on a case for a week now and finally cracked it at precisely six o'clock that Saturday night. Abby was off to a party, McGee home to celebrate with his sister, and Ducky to visit his mother. Gibbs had disappeared, but both Tony and Ziva, the remaining members of the team, knew he had gone to Arlington National Cemetry—it was his tradition.

Tony and Ziva had agreed to take the rest of McGee's paperwork so he could go be with Sarah, since neither of the two had family in the area or friends outside of work. They'd been doing so for over two hours, the time passing slowly.

Tony sat at his desk as he worked on the paperwork. He looked out the window and sighed. The fireworks would start soon. He hadn't had anyone to celebrate with in years. Usually he'd head home for a movie or to a bar—but this year, he didn't feel like doing either. Tony looked across at Ziva who sat at her own desk, working away diligently in the way that she did.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey," He said. She looked up expectantly. "Want to get something to eat? Get a break from this?"

Ziva looked down at her files. "Alright,"

"Okay. Meet me on the roof in fifteen minutes?"

Ziva looked at him quizzically, but she smiled a little. "Okay, I will be there," She replied slowly, watching him.

Tony grabbed his things and dashed over to the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva wandered up to the roof, avoiding all personnel who mgith try and stop her. "Never though my skills would be used for this," she murmured to herself. She opened the door to the roof. "Tony?"

"Over here!" She heard his voice from around the corner. She followed it carefully. The sky had grown dark though crysal clear. The air was much cooler now, though warm enough to wrap up in a sweater.

Ziva walked around to find Tony standing before the ledge of the rooftop, lit by a few candles, and several boxes of Chinese sitting atop. The ledge was wide enough for such things. "Madame," He said, bowing.

Ziva rolled her eyes but smiled. "What is this?"

"Dinner and a show. The fireworks should start in a few minutes,"

"Tony, this is--"

"This is nice," He finished, almost correcting her unsaid words. "And you will eat your dinner and you will watch the fireworks and you will have a nice time,"

Ziva smiled consentingly. "Okay,"

They climbed up onto the wide ledge and sat there, talking about movies and Washington, DC, whose majestic skyline was about to be lit by the colors of the Fourth of July. They ate the Chinese right out of the boxes, Ziva expertly handling chopsticks and Tony attempting.

Tony pulled out a radio and found the local station. It announced various things, then began the soundtrack to the fireworks. It was 20's style, swingin' and jazzy versions of various American patriotic tunes. The fireworks above were in synch with the music, and the pair watched in silence, heads upturned just slightly.

"It has been a long time since I saw fireworks," Ziva said nostalgically. She looked at Tony. "I suppose bombs do not count,"

Tony chuckled. "No, no they don't,"

"And certainly not to music like this," She added.

Tony eyed her, then got off the ledge. A big band tune was playing. He offered his hand. "Do a little swing dance with me?"

Ziva laughed. "Yeah, right,"

"Seriously. It'd be fun, come on,"

Her expression was skeptical, but she got off the ledge and took his hand. They swung dance for the rest of the fireworks, laughing and almost squealing as he turned her and she twirled to the beat of the music, both breathing heavily by the time the finale began. Tony looked at her. The fireworks reflected sparkles in her eyes, and a content smile played on her lips. She looked over, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Tony," She said genuinely.

He smiled at her, tilting his head just a little. "No problem," She turned back to the fireworks, just beginning their final ascent. She seemed to glow, almost radiating from within. He loved seeing her like this, carefree and just purely happy. "No problem at all."


End file.
